A Change of Pace
by kyouko68
Summary: Naegi gets more than he bargains for when he tries get Togami to be more social around the others. Slight AU where everyones alive. Naegami fic


**Ugh, I am so new to Dangan Ronpa but I just had to make a fic. I'm sorry for this. Well here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

A Change of Pace

Naegi walked apprehensively down the dormitory corridor. He has generally began to worry about the way Togami ostracizes away from the rest of the group. Naegi clearly remembers the blonde's remarks on how he doesn't consider any of them 'friends' just acquaintances. But Naegi was kind of determined to at try to get Togami to open up at least a little bit.

Everyone was in the type of situation where they all needed to stick together. They can't just succumb to Monokuma's sick game.

It was breakfast time and everyone else was gathered at the mess hall for their morning meal. Naegi was currently on his way to Togami's room to try and invite the aloof teen to breakfast.

It wasn't a long trip until he arrived at Togami's door with his own sprite above his name. The boy was a bit hesitant. It wasn't that he was afraid of Togami it's just that he was a little nervous to be left alone with him. But that might qualify as being afraid of him. Naegi gulped before he pressed the intercom button.

"Um...hello? Togami-kun? A-are you in here?" he asked timidly into the voice box. After waiting a moment, there was no answer. Naegi considered that he might be in the library, but immediately dismissed the thought since Togami would never be there this early.

He tried again. "Togami are you awake?" Right then and there, the door opening. Naegi took a flinching step back. Togami stood there looking as though he just woke up. His hair was very unkempt and he wore what he usually wears except the he wasn't wear his blazer and his white dress shirt had a few buttons undone. Naegi also noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses either.

"What could you possibly want?" he asked gruffly. Naegi felt his cheeks heat up a bit. He mentally shook his head.

"Um...I-I was just going to ask you if you wanted to join everyone for breakfast." he asked with a slight stutter. Togami displayed his usual unreadable expression.

"No." Togami almost closed the door but Naegi daringly put his foot in the doorway.

"Come on, you could at least try to be a little social once and a while. I mean, even Fukawa-san comes to more meals than you do." he blurted out. Togami opened the door fully once more looking a bit irritated now.

"You think I'm antisocial?" he said with narrowed eyes as he moved closer to the smaller male. Naegi almost to another step back feeling his heart rate quickening.

"No, I never said that! I-I just-" Before Naegi could finish his sentence Togami slammed his hand on the door molding beside Naegi's head making him jump. Togami then unexpectedly grabbed Naegi's wrist and pulled him inside and closed the door after them. The room was dark so Naegi couldn't see a thing. He was still being pulled until he felt himself being pushed back onto the bed.

Naegi's heart rate increased once more as he felt Togami climbed onto the bed and hovered over him. _Oh god...is he going to kill me? _He panicked. "Get off of me!" Naegi yanked his arm away from the others grasp. He tried to scramble away but Togami pushed his head into the pillow.

"One: Don't ever compare to that stalker, and Two: If you want me to be more social, how about I start with this?" Togami said as Naegi felt a hand on his crotch. The boy gasped.

"D-don't touch me there!" Naegi tried struggling but Togami pulled him up to his chest and grabbed his wrist and raised it slightly above his head. Before he knew it, Togami's hand was down Naegi's unzipped pants.

"T-togami-kun! What are you..." Naegi tried to hold in a moan that was threatening to escape his lips.

"How cute." Togami whispered. Naegi's face reddened even more if that was possible. For some reason he couldnt resist Togami as his hand slightly gripped the base of Naegi's member. He began to stroke it slowly. Naegi shivered.

"Oh god..." he panted. Naegi had now given up on holding in his moans. He felt Togami's lips caress his neck.

"It seems as though you're enjoying this, Naegi." He chuckled in his ear as his other hand crept up the boy's jacket. He slid his finger tips across his budding nipple.

"T-togami-kun...please..." The smaller male pleaded. Togami began to stroke faster. Naegi felt himself leaning forward and his hips raised unconsciously. "Ughh..." Naegi moaned as he buried his face in the pillow and lightly gripped the sheets.

Naegi couldn't focus on anything but the hand on his erection. His orgasm came to him abruptly with a high pitched yelp. With a few jerks of his hips Naegi felt boneless as he slumped on top of the bed spread. Togami sat up and licked his fingers.

"Wow, that was fast." he said smugly. Naegi responded with an embarrassed groan.

* * *

Naegi trudged back to the mess hall where everyone had already started eating. The first person to greet him was Asahina. "Hey, Naegi! Did you have any luck with Togami?" she asked with a friendly smile. He returned a smile halfheartedly.

"Not really. He uh...just needs some more sleep I guess." he answered. Naegi felt a hand on his should. He jumped.

"Are you ok, Naegi-kun?" It was just Maizono. "You look like you've seen a ghost." she said looking a bit worried for her friend.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all. I think I should go lie down." he assured her. She pouted.

"I guess, See you around then." she said as he left. Kirigiri came up behind Maizono after he left.

"Is something wrong with Naegi?" she asked.

"He said he was tired so he went back to his room. I wonder if Togami-kun said anything to him that made him like this." she speculated out loud.

"If that's the case then remind me to give that guy a piece of my mind."

* * *

Back in Naegi's room, the boy busied himself with a shower. He sulked as not even cleaning himself will make him feel less dirty. Even though Togami was the one who did that to him Naegi still felt perverted for _enjoying _it.

Togami probably wasn't even in his right mind when he did it. When he was done he suddenly fell back asleep beside Naegi which allowed him to escape.

Naegi was going to have to confront him later about that. But what if he did mean to do it? Does that me he like Naegi. So many questions were running through his head at once. It wasn't everyday that one of your friends just randomly molests you.

When Naegi was finished with his shower he got dress and plopped down on his bed and heaved a big sigh. His stomach began to growl reminding him that he hasn't had anything to eat yet that day. Driven by hunger, he left his room to the kitchen. He needed to get his mind off of things.

* * *

Naegi opened the refrigerator. His stomach growled impatiently for food. As he looked in the fridge he didn't notice someone else enter the kitchen. Before he got a chance to reach for something, he felt a body behind him. "Ah!" he yelp. He turned to see Togami.

"Why are you always so jumpy? It's annoying." he said. Naegi froze. He didn't think he'd have to face him so soon. He was fully dressed right now rather than he was this morning. "Move your in the way."

"Oh sorry," Naegi stepped aside so the Togami could look in the fridge. He took a slice of strawberry shortcake. "Cake? I didn't take you for someone who likes sweets."

"It's food, I don't really care about what it is." Togami replied. The matter of food was instantly forgotten. Naegi stood rigidly as he tried to say something else._ Should I bring up what happened earlier? Or does he not remember? Maybe I should just forget about it too? He's acting like nothing happened though!_

_ "_Togami-kun" Naegi said finally. The boy was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Togami was already finished eating his slice of cake.

"Hm? What is it?" he responded. The brunette began to blush.

"You should...you should apologize." Naegi said finally. Togami narrowed his eyes.

"Apologize? For what?" he said. Naegi had a look of disbelief. Does he really not remember?

"For doing...what you did to me earlier! Why did you do that?" He demanded. Togami still looked indifferent. He approached Naegi. The boy took some steps back, but Togami still walked toward him until his back hit the counter. Togami put both hands each side of him.

"What did I do to you exactly?" he asked huskily. Naegi turned his head away and put a hand on his chest.

"You uh...you..." his face was now fully flushed. Togami's face neared Naegi's.

"What was that? What did I do?" he asked again. It was obvious now that Togami remembered what happened. Why was he trying to exploit it? "Look at me." Togami turned his chin towards him.

"I don't...what are you-" Naegi didn't expect Togami to press his lips against his own. Naegi's hands went up to his shoulders. The taller male moved his lip against Naegi's. A hand gripped his bottom causing the brunette to gasp. Togami took that chance to let his tongue venture inside Naegi's mouth. The boy whimpered.

Naegi was seriously considering kissing back, but before he could do so Togami ended the kiss. A string of slobber broke between them. "If you really dislike it when I do this to me I'll stop. I invite you to my room later before lights out. If you want me to stop touching you like this, don't come." Togami said. With that he left.

Naegi watched him go. He still had a prominent blush on his face.

* * *

Naegi paced outside of Togami's room. _What am I doing? Why am I here? _Naegi had come to a crippling realization that he really does have feelings for his blonde friend. He didn't want to admit it at first but it was now as plain as day. Especially since he showed up.

His heart fluttered wildly whenever he thought about that kiss Togami gave him earlier. He took a deep breath and slightly hesitated before he pressed the intercom button.

"Hello? I-it's me, Naegi." he said. He waited a moment before the door was opened.

"I see you've made your choice." Togami greeted as he gestured for him to come in. When Togami closed the door behind him, Naegi began to speak.

"Togami-kun. I...I really want you to consider me as your friend. And maybe even more?" he said twiddling his fingers. Togami raised an eyebrow. "What I'm trying to say is...I really like you." Naegi's face burned with embarrassment. It sounded completely weird saying it out loud. Togami chuckled.

"Well that's a relief." Togami said as he took his glasses of and set them down on his night stand. He then walked over to Naegi and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "Because I want to make you mine, and only mine."

Naegi shyly put his arms around Togami's neck. The blonde took that as an ok to lean down and capture the others lips into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Ahha..." Naegi moaned out. He bit his lip as Togami nipped and sucked at his clavicle. Both of their shirts and jackets laid forgot on the floor while Togami hover over Naegi on top of the bed spread.

A sly hand stroked and teased the front of Naegi's pants. The boy gripped his arm. "D-don't do that!" he panted. Togami hushed him.

"Your body is telling me otherwise, Naegi." Togami whispered. The same hand was able to unbutton and pull down his pants. Naegi let him, but he felt even more bashful than before. Togami kissed him softly on the lips. "Just relax."

It was better said than done according to Naegi. Togami had really cold hands and they were all over him. Togami moved to settle in between Naegi's legs. He looked down to see Togami gripping the base of his member. "W-what are you-ahh!" Naegi gasped. Togami wrapped his lips around his shaft.

Naegi head went back on to the pillow as his eyes rolled back. His toes curled at the amazing feeling that his friend was giving him. He tangled his hand in Togami's blonde locks as he bobbed up and down. "Oh...oh no!" the boy could never last long when it came to this. "Togami-kun I-I'm gonna..."

Just then Togami squeezed the base of his erection preventing him from releasing. The boy whimpered pleadingly. "Not yet, we're far from done here." Togami stated. He sat up and grabbed something from underneath his pillow. It was a clear bottle of something. He uncapped it and poured it on Naegi's lower half.

"Ahh! What is that? It's cold!" Naegi shivered.

"This is lube my friend. It just makes things easier." he said. Togami messaged his bottom until Naegi felt a finger prod at his back end. This made him jolt.

"What are you doing?" Naegi's eye widened as he felt Togami's finger slide inside of him. It stung a little as he moved his middle finger in and out. It went deeper and deeper with each stroke.

"Just relax, it'll be less painful." he told him. The boy took a deep breath. Togami added a few more fingers as went in deeper and he curled them. His finger brushed up against something. Naegi's whole body jerked. "Ahh~, w-what is that ugh...?" Naegi moaned as the other above began to poke and prod at that one spot. He felt himself nearing his orgasm just from this, but Togami stopped and pulled his fingers out.

"Wait, don't stop...please!" he pleaded. Togami pressed his lips to his into fervent kiss. Naegi felt something hot press up against his entrance. Did Togami take his pants off? He couldn't tell. But Togami's length was a lot thicker than his fingers.

Naegi groaned from the pain. Togami kissed him on the forehead. "Breath..." he said calmly. Naegi closed his eyes feeling Togami slip deeper inside. Togami took a moment to let Naegi adjust before he began to move slowly. Naegi felt tears running down his face. "Ah god...Naegi," Togami groaned.

Naegi moaned loudly when he felt that spot touched again. He gasped when Togami increased his pace. The bed beneath them rocked against the wall with every thrust. Apart of Naegi's mind hoped that no one could hear that. "Ahha...f-faster...mmh." he whined.

Togami pounded into that one spot and it drove Naegi crazy. He couldn't think straight anymore. It was really embarrassing because the room filled with the sound of moaning and skin on skin contact. Even though the rooms were sound proof it was still rather embarrassing.

Naegi felt Togami's hand on his erection. "I'm...I can't..." Naegi panted. Togami's thrusts became uneven. "T-togami-kun ahh...almost...I'm-_Togami_!" Naegi came into Togami's hand and it spilled on his chest.

"Oh Naegi...you're so good..." Togami came inside of him. He then connected their lips into a fanatical kiss. Togami made himself comfortable beside Naegi. The boy rested his head on his chest. "I love y- I mean uh..."

"What did you say?" Naegi asked even though he caught that.

"I didn't say anything."

"It's ok, I love you too, Togami-kun.

* * *

**[Insert 'You Tried' star here]**


End file.
